Games, Games, Games!
by Mix Matcher
Summary: Training is done, the kids are bored, so it's time to play a little game. My First Fic! SO EXCITING! It's short but sweet.


I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. All credit towards Aquanette & Flannery go to DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY, She earned it! But feel free to diss or compliment Jubilee & or Griffin. This is my first & I am confident that it's an O.K. story, so hit me with your best shot!Here is as quick recap, I'm a little too lazy to right how it all began:Me: O.K., it's time for a quick review, so, press rewind & lets go back!Weeeeeell, (QUICK VOICE) Mystic was kidnapped by Hannibal Bean, her parents were killed, & she was controlled by Heylin magic til now. The day she turned 16, she (her inner self) tried to defeat the heylin magic, only succeding (can't spell it) after kidnapping Raimundo. She return him to the temple after she got hold off her actions, & reality. Unfortunutly, (still can't spell) Hannibal followed them out of the Yin-Yang World, so Jubilee fought him & sent him back to the Yin-Yang World in order to protect the temple. Also, Mystic's best friend is a Shapeshifter named 'Griffin,' who was once a girl, given strange abilities (can't spell) from an unknown source, she is fond of staying in the form of the girl she would be, if not given her powers. She (Griffin) looks like a female version of Omi with burnt orange hair. Mystic was given a deep gash going from the middle of her left shoulder to the bottom of the right side of her ribcage, it will leave a permanent scar. She (Mystic) is the dragon of Nature. She has a close relationship with Clay, as Griffin is with Omi. Mystic is Master Fung's granddaughter, he gave her a wooden bracelet once belonging to her mother.I Triple Dog Dare You

One day at the temple, right before practice could end, Clay & Raimundo were sparing in the courtyard. Raimundo held the Sword of the Storm in his hands with a vice grip, while Clay had the Fist of Tebi Gong over his left hand. Mystic, Kimiko, Griffin, Omi, Flannery, & Aquanette had already finished their training. (In an elimination challenge, it came down to Raimundo & Clay for the Final Round)"Sword of the Storm, Wind!" Raimundo called, whisking Clay's hat off of his head. When Clay took his attention towards his hat, Raimundo struck Clay in the spine, sending him down for the count & Mystic racing to Clay's aid."Raimundo is victorious! You may now have the rest of the day off, have fun." Master Fung called from the garden, where he was tending to the freshly bloomed cherry blossom tree."So, what now?" Kimiko asked as she get up & brushed the dirt off her robes."How about we play 'Triple Dog Dare', that'll be interesting," Aqua suggested, a mischevious smile spread on her face. "Real FUN!"Finally, after an hour of suggestions, they all decided on 'Triple Dog Dare', though Mystic was a bit nervous, having never played before."I'll start, Kimiko, I triple dog dare you to burn down Master Fung's cherry blossom tree." Raimundo informed as they all took their seats in the Grand Foyer."All right, fine." Said Kimiko as she went out the doors that lend to the garden. Shortly afterwards, a burst of flames was seen & Kimiko strutted back in. "Happy?""Much, your turn!" Raimundo Kimiko sat back down, she scanned the other's faces finally stopping at Raimundo, "I triple dog dare you to... get rid off 'Ninja Fred', take that, my good man."Raimundo stood up & walked to his bedroom\cube, returning with a small, tattered, stuffed bear. "Here!" He shoved the bear into Kimiko's looked from the bear, to Raimundo's sad face, & back. "Nah, you can keep him, it's only right!" She tossed the bear back to him & his expression brightened. "Aqua, you're up!""Flannery & I are taking our turns together, right?" Aqua, said turning to her gave a quick nod. "Right!""Mystic""Clay""I triple dog dare you to kiss Clay!""I triple dog dare you to kiss Mystic!"Then the two girls added, "ON THE LIPS!"The couple turned to face each other, eyes wide, the only difference between the two being that Mystic was trembling at the thought of kissing her best friend, & on the lips, too. But, the two leaned toward each other, their heads slightly tilted, till their lips met. A spark was sent through their bodies, & they quickly separated, much to their dismay."Okay, you get the next turn, Misty, I believe you earned it." Flannery said, watching the slight blush fade from her friend's so the night went on like that, Flannery's design book was ripped to shreds, Griffin kissed Omi, Raimundo & Kimiko shared a few kisses, & Mystic had to throw her mother's bracelet into the lake that was just outside the temple grounds. And this continued until they all decided it was time to sleep.

"Mystic, wait, I must give you something!" Omi called, rushing to her open bedroom walked back out & Omi shoved something into her stomach before running off. When she looked at what he had given her, she smiled, "Thank you!" she called after the small monk, & slipping her mother's bracelet, still wet with lake water, onto her wrist.

"Here you go, lil' ladies. Much abliged for your help." Clay said, handing both Flannery & Aquanette a twenty dollar bill. 'I should have thought of this earlier, paying the twins to make sure I got a kiss with Mystic.' he thought, walking back to his room, 'We need to play 'Triple Dog Dare' more often.'

Author Note: Yeah, it's cheesy, I know it is, but, it gets the job done.


End file.
